La lista
by Kaito J
Summary: Tras de un sueño, una mujer se da cuenta de lo que es estar con aquel shinobi al que ama.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Como buen aficionado juro no estar haciendo esto con deseos de ganar dinero a menos que alguien me mande dinero a la cuenta…. PUNCH!

Era broma.

Total, este es un fic que nació de estar escribiendo una lista de actividades para un día perfecto. Espero les dé un buen momento para divertirse.

Sobre el contenido, lo dejo a su imaginación, pues este fic no tiene un nombre para ella. Inserte aquí su dama predilecta (Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Tsunade, Hanabi, Ayame, Etc.)

La lista.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte en el momento en que él legó. No había puesto atención, y cuando él llegó a su lado no quiso interrumpirla. Simplemente se sentó a su lado esperando a que le tomara atención. Ella, que siempre ha sido despistada por naturaleza, tomaba esa imagen como un gran momento que no perdería nunca. Un bello atardecer en la aldea de la hoja, acabando pronto al ocultarse el sol en unos pequeños montes a lo lejos. Ella estaba trepada en la montaña de los Hokages, donde él ya estaba tallado desde la muerte del último Hokage. Tenía años sabiendo que él lograría ser un líder para los pueblos, sabía que sorprendería a la aldea y que se ganaría su lugar entre los grandes. Y así fue, tal como sus predicciones resultaron. Solo que había algo que nunca adivinó, escucharlo declararse frente a la aldea en el día en que fue nombrado Hokage. ¿Cómo decir no?

-Tu trabajo nos separa durante tanto tiempo, que no estoy segura de cuando volveremos a vernos en el día. Hace tanto que no comparto un atardecer contigo, mi amor. –El sol había entregado su reinado a la luna, astro reina con un sin fin de súbditos en las estrellas. –Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, Naruto.

-Lo estoy.

-Ahh! ¿A que hora llegaste?

-Hace un momento. No tengo mucho.

Al verlo frente a ella tomó su espejo y a escondidas comenzó a revisarse. Con la inesperada llegada del hombre a quien ama, no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse, solo para él. Sin embargo, Naruto tomó el espejo y la volvió hacia él, dándole un beso que despertó el calor de esa noche de bohemia. Un canto, exactamente eso era lo que sentía dentro de su corazón cada vez que sus labios tocaban los de él. Sólo que esa noche, un canto especial era lo que escuchaba, dejándose en las manos del placer más tentador de todos: El amor.

Al separarse los dos, ella quedó con la incertidumbre de sentir en su corazón el último coro de una melodía desenfrenada, y con esos últimos acordes ver la pintura más hermosa de todas, un hombre arrodillado frente a ella, el Hokage bajando su cabeza frente a ella, rindiéndole respeto como nadie esperaba verlo. Sin siquiera trastabillar, ni temer a la respuesta tal vez negativa de la mujer que ama.

-Naruto, no…

-¿Quieres compartir mi vida, tu vida, nuestra vida juntos?

-Naruto… Pero tú… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por que estoy más loco que de costumbre. Y además, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, amor.

-Naruto… esto no…

-¿Es un si?

-Pero…

-¿Es un no?

-¡No es eso!

-¿Acaso no sabes aún? Puedo esperar… no, creo que no. No puedo esperar más. No puedo dejarte sola sin saber que posiblemente mañana… uno de los dos ya no esté. Ya te he jurado amor eterno, sin ningún compromiso, pero nunca te he escuchado decirme un…

-¿"Te amo"? Eres demasiado precoz, Naruto. No es que no quiera casarme contigo, es solo que no puedo imaginarme casada con el hombre más importante de la aldea. Me hace pensar que…

-Solo di que si, no importa que mañana despiertes y ya no estemos juntos. Quiero saber si tu me amas, o dejarme de estupideces y seguir mi vida como Hokage, sin nada más que la protección de mis amados hermanos. Quiero… Que me digas que me amas, o que me largue de una vez de tu vida.

-Naruto… yo…

-Solo dímelo.

-Yo…

-Solo dilo.

-Pero…

-¡SOLO DÍSELO ESTÚPIDA!

El despertar de una pesadilla tan acercada a la realidad, agitada con el pulso acelerado y un susto mayor que nunca. Estaba en la habitación, vestida con su pijama. Era tarde ya, seguramente lo estaría esperando desde hacía horas, solo para verla llegar. Era tan estúpido que era posible que se quedara allí todo el tiempo necesario con el deseo de verla ese día, y si faltaba, eso le rompería el corazón. Tomó rápido su ropa, se calzó unas zapatillas que él mismo le regaló víspera a su cumpleaños la noche anterior en una caja azul con detalles de corazones, que había terminado al lado de aquella fotografía donde ellos se daban un beso tierno en el Ichiraku Ramen. Tomó celular y demás accesorios preparados desde hacía una noche antes y partió lo más rápido posible.

Efectivamente, a dos horas tarde, él seguía allí plantado esperándola debajo de ese faro, donde hacía dos meses le había pedido ser su novio.

-¿¡Que sucedió! ¡He estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo!

-Lo siento, amor. –Se inclinó hacia delante pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Qué te ha detenido?

-A decir verdad, me he quedado dormida. No creí que me quitaras tanto el sueño, como yo creí.

-Bien, entonces, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. –Naruto sacó de sus bolsillos una lista, donde tachó una de las actividades planeadas por ambos desde el día anterior. –Perdimos dos actividades, pero aún podemos hacer…

No lo dejó hablar. Lo tomó por las mejillas y se lo llevó directamente a los labios, sin pudor ni compasión por su sorpresa. Naruto, que deseaba más a esa mujer que a nadie, comenzó a abrazarla, acariciarla de la espalda desnuda por la camisa de tirantes que usaba en ese momento. Por la avenida donde se encontraban todos lograban verlos, adorando semejante imagen, un beso candido sin morbo, aunque ella fue quien comenzó a motivarlo para obtener más que solo un beso culto y sincero. A ella le desbordaba pasión por todas partes, y entrando en él sin permiso, comenzó a calentarlo hasta que simplemente el calor fue suficiente para romper la muralla que ella misma había dibujado con su actitud. Una vez obtenido lo que deseaba, tomó de las manos de Naruto la lista y la arrojo para que el viento se la llevase a otra pareja que deseara seguir su ejemplo obtuviese una idea de lo que pasó.

-Pero…

-No necesito una lista para saber que es lo que en verdad me hace feliz. Lo único que necesito es tenerte a mi lado.

Cuando ella comenzó a llevarlo por la aldea, una pareja a lo lejos en verdad recibió la lista que ella misma desechó. Ella fue quien la atrapó mientras él se cuestionaba sobre ella. La primera oración les llevó a preguntarse por que se había desechado.

-Cosas que hacen de mi día un perfecto cumpleaños.

Al final, el día perfecto es aquel que comparto con el amor de mi vida.

Reviews

Por cierto, Si alguien desea una segunda parte de "La sombra del fuego", quisiera saber sus opiniones. Si no has leido el fic, buscalo en mi perfil. No es la mejor de todas, pero te puede hacer pasar un rato agradable.

Kaito J


End file.
